


Paint By Numbers

by Imaantivist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Harumichi tumblr circle, doc's birthday giveaway entry, haruka paints for michiru, hopefully, we laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the prompt: Haruka paints a picture for Michiru for her birthday. How does that go? How does Michiru react? (We laugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint By Numbers

'Add a little bit of shading here, mix those colors there. Wait, wait! No! Not those colors! Now you have to paint over that!'  
Haruka thought as she painted away at the small canvas. 

She'd been thinking about what to get for Michiru for her birthday, but as soon as she had asked Michiru what she wanted, she told Haruka not to buy her anything. Haruka found a loophole, though. If she wasn't allowed to buy Michiru anything, then she'd just have to make her something. 

So there she sat, in Hotaru's play room painting for Michiru. It wasn't going as well as she expected... at all. Haruka was a horrible artist. The painting was poor in more ways than one. The proportions were all wrong, and the shading was going towards the source of light instead of away from it. The colors were also terrible. They didn't compliment each other in any way possible. Like who mixed purple and orange together? She really was a horrible artist. 

The purple princess clock on the wall showed that it was 4:30. Michiru would be home at 7:30, so she didn't have much more time to finish her poor excuse of a  
painting. Haruka had no idea how Michiru could just sit and paint for hours and hours, however, Michiru probably felt the same about Haruka and her racing. 

What really made her sad was the fact that Michiru deserved a lot more than a hideous painting. She was a goddess with millions of dollars, and Haruka was only offering pennies. Pennies that meant nothing and made no difference to her or her wealth. 

"Haruka-papa? I'm home!" Haruka panicked. There was no way she could hide the monstrosity from Mina. 

"I'm in the playroom!" Mina popped her head in to see what was up and giggled as soon as she saw the painting.

"What is this? This is the best thing I have ever seen, oh my god." Hotaru came in next. The eleven year old girls eyes growing wide when she saw the painting. 

"Is that for Michiru-mama?" Haruka knew that Hotaru was smart enough to see through her. When had she gotten so smart? She guessed she had Setsuna to thank for that.

"It was, but I really don't want to give it to her anymore. My artistic abilities are no where near as good as hers. This is just sad." They all spent a minute thinking. Hotaru was the first to speak up. 

"Can I have it then?" Haruka looked at her daughter shocked. "I want to hang it in my room." 

"Of course you can Hotaru. I'll even help you hang it! But for now, we have to help your Haruka-papa think of ways to find A replacement present for your Michiru- mama." Haruka abandon the easel after putting the painting supplies away. 

"Don't you worry your little butch head, Haruka. I just came up with a brilliant idea! You'll be thanking me for years-" 

"Well can you hurry up with this oh so brilliant idea of yours? Michiru comes home in two hours." Mina wiggled her car keys in her hand around and ran out of the room. Hotaru and Haruka followed quickly.

"Don't worry Haruka-papa. I like the painting. And Michiru-mama well like whatever you get for her." Mina honked the horn on her car to get them to hurry up. 

"And for years after people will know me as the brilliant woman who had the best idea," Mina went on and on the whole way explaining in every way possible how brilliant her idea was without actually telling them what it was.

They all arrived at Michael's. Which really confused Haruka since she had just finished saying that she lacked any artistic abilities. 

The whole store smelled like art.Smelled like productivity. Stores like this made Haruka feel awkward. She liked looking at all the brand new art supplies, but none of it mattered since she didn't have an artistic eye. 

Mina led the two over to the kids sections where there were beads and feathers and anything kids could ever hope for to make crafts. The goddess of love picked something up in her hands and looked it over. Her eyes were squinted and her hand was placed on her hip as she looked deep in thought. Her face brightened instantly a second later though, and she ran to show Haruka her discovery. 

"This is perfect for you!" Hotaru's face lit up and she looked just as excited as Mina. 

"It's a Paint By Numbers, Haruka-papa! You can use this!" Haruka's ego had flown out the window hours ago so she wasn't necessarily against the idea.  
The box of the paint said 'From ages 8-14!' and Haruka had long since passed the age of fourteen but this seemed like the best option.

"Don't look so down, Haruka. Who cares if you're not the most artistic? Michiru certainly doesn't. You have countless other talents that make up for this one. Like the fact that you can zoom through a race track with your eyes closed or out butch any girl I know.  
Michiru loves you, and she will love this. Trust me, I'm an expert in all types of love!" She scooted closer and whispered "Don't forget how high maintenance Rei is. I have to be an expert to be able to keep up with my girl." A small smile graced Mina's face and although Haruka would never admit it, she was grateful.

"Come on Haruka-papa, I'll even help you!" So Hotaru and Mina dragged Haruka off to go buy the Paint By Numbers. 

~~~~~~~~~

"No! Number 5 is turquoise not blue!" Haruka decided that this was definitely a better choice than painting by hand, but oh was it stressful. 

 

"Which number is green again?" Haruka asked Hotaru since she was too busy focusing on all the numbers.

"Three." 

"And Mina, what time is it?" She really hoped it wasn't 7:30.

"7:28" Well, it wasn't seven thirty.  
All she had to do now was fill in number two which was yellow. Should be easy enough, Haruka thought. But once again, she over estimated her luck.

"Crap! The yellow is bleeding into the other colors!" Mina ran out of the room only to come back seconds later with a blow dryer. It wasn't going to dry in time, even with the blow dryer, but it was the only chance that the painting could have to dry at all.

"Done!" They all stepped back to look at the painting. It wasn't too bad on the eyes, and the colors looked really well together. The overall painting was of a really pretty fish on the surface of the ocean looking out to the evening sky. The picture on the box looked a hell of a lot better than the end result, but it was also better than the original piece that was now hanging on Hotaru's wall.

"I'm home!" It was still wet!

"I'll distract her, you focus on drying it!" Hotaru ran out to where Michiru was and her greeting could be heard from the playroom. 

Mina had the blow dryer and was using the highest setting and Haruka was blowing on it. They did that for five minutes before they heard Hotaru shouting for down the hall.

"Wait don't go that way! I just remembered I have to tell you something important!" The voices in the hall stopped getting closer. Mina and Haruka tried being quieter with their drying. 

"What is it you need to tell me?" 

"I- Uh- I ran out of shampoo." Hotaru's improvising was obviously not the best, but it still bought them a couple extra seconds. Mina unplugged the blow dryer and hid it under a pillow.

"Well we'll go get you some more a little later, 'kay?" The door opened right at that second, only giving Haruka enough time to hide the masterpiece behind her back.

"Haruka? What are you doing in here? Oh, and hello Mina." Mina gave a little wave. Michiru saw that Haruka was hiding something but there was nothing but an innocent - if not a nervous - look on her face. 

She expected to have to clean up a broken mess. Even more so when Haruka pulled her towards her and gave her a big kiss. 

"What did you break now Haruka?" The blonde looked over exaggeratedly offended before she gave a soft smile. 

"I got you something." She saw Michiru roll her eyes as she pulled the painting out from behind her back

"Ara, Haruka! I told you not too-" Michiru stopped short as she saw the painting. She looked completely shocked and not a word was coming from her mouth. "You made this?" She asked in a very soft voice.

"Happy Birthday, Michi. I made it all by my self, but Mina and Hotaru helped with some things." Haruka turned around and winked at Mina in a silent thanks. 

"This is amazing!" Michiru took the painting and ran out of the room. Haruka stood there a little confused until she followed. 

When she found Michiru, she was in the kitchen staring at the fridge. She put the painting on the fridge right along with Hotaru's drawings. And to tell the truth, it looked no better than something Hotaru would draw. 

"It just might be good enough to place in an art gallery alongside one of my pieces. I love it! Thank you. It's Best birthday present I've ever had." Michiru tackled Haruka into a hug that almost took the air out of her. When Michiru pulled away, she went right back and kissed Haruka straight on. Their noses crushed together almost painfully. It was sloppy and full of love. Although, the sight repulsed the other two girls standing in the room. 

"Come on Hotaru, you might want to stay the night at my place again."

**Author's Note:**

> So very last second and I mean VERY LAST SECOND. I realized that the prompt said it had to be a birthday present and before I didn't know that and I had it set as a congratulatory present. So I'm very sorry if it seemed kinda ehhh but just know I changed it. Please comment and tell me what you think.  
> If you also haven't read my two other harumichi one shots on here then I highly recommend you do.


End file.
